


The Only Exception

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Category: Big Eden - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike has always kept a distance from everyone in his life, afraid of being hurt. Henry Hart is the only one that he might be willing to risk his heart with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laura47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura47/gifts).



[The Only Exception](http://vimeo.com/27124347) from [Diana Williams](http://vimeo.com/user7957832) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

password: myvids

download from [ my vid site](http://video.inkquill.com/download.htm)


End file.
